Amnesia
by cheeselord
Summary: What would happen if Toph losses her memorie? luckily there is someone who can help her. Taang, read!
1. Chapter 1

Another Taang fic!!! Enjoy

* * *

"_Gotta run, gotta get back to the camp"_

He could barely feel his naked feet touching the cold ground, the freezing air filling his lungs and the air in his face. With the moon as his lamp he followed the lonely dark road in front of him. There was nothing more, not even a cricket singing in the shadows, bird or a rat or even one of those annoying mosquito's; they were afraid of something, of something that was still hiding in the shadows and waiting for him to show any weakness, for him to surrender.

A rock hit his foot and made him fall to his knees. It is just too much; every muscle he has is aching from the effort and the wounds, they are begging for a rest. His body is screaming_ "Rest, just a quick rest" _His common sense is telling _"Give up, there isn't even a small chance" _But he don't give up, he can't for the sake of the one he is carrying in his arms. He saw her one more time, eyes closed, blood dripping and a painfully expression fixed in her face. And his hearth is screaming more loudly "_Stand up, Stand up¡¡¡"_He must continue, maybe Katara can help her and with this thought he continues his march.

A light appears not so far away, he is close, he is safe. Everything he sees is flurry but he can recognize some voices.

"Aang, oh my god what happened to you¡¡??" Says a female voice

"Hold on buddy, it will be alright" Now talks a man

He is exhausted, it is the limit of his body and so he falls trying the best to protect the girl in his arms.

"I will heal you right away Aang¡¡" again a girl is talking to him

"_No, no she __needs it more badly than me¡¡"_

"Just hang on"

"_No, you don't understand, she is more injured__, she is more important¡¡"_

He needs to tell them, to let them know; to save her.

"Help…Toph…please"

His strength flatter and suddenly keeping awake is too hard, and then everything goes black as the voices started to disappear in the darkness and his eyes start to close.

* * *

Review, please, it could do the story better 


	2. Who?

* * *

Aang woke up slowly, his head still aching and his limbs weak. But he was fine and more importantly, he was alive only by a miracle. He just watched the night sky by a little hole in the abandoned house. Everything was so calm, even him, although there was one thing in his mind that made him woke up in the middle of the night; she. There have been already two days since the ambush happened and she was healed from all her wounds and still she remained unconscious. She needed the rest, he knew that, but this so necessary sleep was more like hibernating. The little nap was 2 day long and still counting. A thin ray of red light filled the room. Although it was nothing fancy, it was good enough for being comfortable. It was the unique room that stayed in one piece in all the ghost town and even when it was dusty and with several holes in the roof it was the only and better place where they could rest. He didn't need it but Katara and Sokka were pretty stubborn. A deep breath called his attention and the guilt was bigger. She seemed to sleep so peacefully, like one of those princesses in the fairy tales and alike that tales she didn't woke up; all was his fault. He couldn't protect the ones he loved and that made him feel useless. How could he beat the fire lord if he wasn't able to shield his closest friends? He sighed in disappointing, disappointing of himself. 

"Good morning Aang" a voice interrupted his sorrowful thoughts

"Good morning Katara"

"How is she?"

"Like the other days, still sleeping"

"Oh, I see" Katara was sad, Toph was her friend and even though she did everything to help, she was still unconscious.

"But you have healed her"

"Yes and the best I could"

"Then why she is not awake?"

"Aang the thing is that I'm not a doctor, I can't tell what's wrong with her. We're near a town, one with people and surely a doctor, I'm sure he knows what to do"

"Ok"

"When you are ready help Sokka to do some hunting to eat something, Ok?

"Yes"

Katara leaved the room and he was alone once again, alone with her. Fully dressed and disposed to star the new day he was heading to the exit of the now illuminated room, but before he had to see her. He leaned forward, not looking other way than Toph closed eyes, hopping that in one instant they would shut open, but nothing happened. He waited for some minutes but still there was no reaction from her, only the sound of her breath and the movements of her chest going up and down. He felt like a hand squeezing his hearth as the memories of that night started to come back, they didn't help much; they only made the pain greater.

"Please, wake up Toph"

Suddenly, as if that were the words Toph was waiting during her sleep, her eyes opened, then blinked. She sit in front a paralyzed and surprised Aang. Although she was less a meter from him it was impossible to believe and more for Aang, that rubbed his eyes, but she was still there. It wasn't some crazy hallucination. Why she woke up in the same moment he asked for it?

"Toph?"

The blind girl turned her head to him and her light green eyes looked into his.

"It is really you Toph!!!"

Aang started to run trough the room, smiling and doing all kind of crazy acrobatic and inhuman jumps.

"Come Toph!" he called her, enthusiasm in his eyes and already going to the exit"We have to tell the others!"

But she didn't move from his place and looked Aang with a puzzled face, like if he was some kind of stranger.

"Toph are you ok?"

Then again there was no answer

"Toph?"

Why was Toph ignoring him? She wasn't like that; she would be cranky for being up so early, or asking for more sleep or at least messing with him. But she just stood quiet and looking at him confused. Finally, after what seemed ages, her lips finally parted to speak.

"Who is Toph?"

* * *

Feed me with reviews, pleaseeee!!!! everytime you review a kitten is adopted, don't let them die in the winter cold 


	3. wait

Yay, a new chapter!!!!

* * *

"Who is Toph?" 

Aang looked at her with an even more confused face and not knowing what to do. That question took him unwary.

"**Stay calm" **he thought to himself

"Who is Toph?" Aang asked, just to be sure his ears were right

She just gave him a cute little glance, even when she was blind those eyes seemed so full of life that they made Aang blush lightly. He scratched his head, How he was going to explain to Toph that, she was, well… she? This was the oddest thing in the world.

"Toph, Toph is, well, You" She just pointed herself innocently like to affirm the statement. Aang nodded in response.

A very uncomfortable silence filled the room as Toph looked clueless to Aang and vice versa

"Oh, so I'm…." Toph broke the silence

"Yes, that is how it goes"

"Ah"

Again the room was quiet and both of them remained still.

"So you're?"

"Aang"

"Aang?"

"Yup"

"Right"

**This is just crazy¡¡¡¡´** Thought Aang as he messed his hair and tried to get a hold of himself

"**How can I be talking so calmly when Toph just said she doesn't even know her name? Maybe Katara or Sokka will know what to do"**

He proceeded to open the exit door when her voice stopped him

"Where are you going?"

"Well to get Kat…" he just remembered the fact that in her actual state, she couldn't possible know who they were "Some friends" and then again he directed to the exit

"I will be out only a little"

"No!" A sudden scream made him jump a little and stop "Please don't go" asked a now standing Toph

"But I have to"

"But…."

"It will only be for a short time"

He was half outside when a pair of arms grabbed his and prevented to escape of what that was surely a cactus juice produced hallucination. Aang turned around only to found the cute, glancing Toph looking his eyes again.

"Can I go with you?" a tiny voice asked

Aang was blushing madly. Why the hell she had to be so cute right now? He simply couldn't leave this´ Toph to go out. His head made a denying movement.

"Pleaseee?"

**No, no****t this, good god!!! Why it have to be the "puppy" face?! **

Aang was battling to make a decision. In front of him a cute looking Toph was asking to go with him, in the other hand it wasn't to healthy to expose this Toph to the outside world, it wasn't prepared for her, no one was, not even him. In the beginning his rational side was winning, but that god damn face, hell, he couldn't resist it. Finally, after 3 minutes, the battle was over.

"You win, you can come along"

"Yay!" a smiling Toph cheered

"**I'm in some real deep trouble" **And he started to walk again, but somewhat, he felt heavier, like if he was carrying something in his right arm. Slowly, Aang turned his face to see a still smiling Toph holding his so heavy arm.

"What are you doing?"

"Holding your arm"

"Ah…Could you let go?"

"Nop"

"Ah"

And he started to walk again with a Toph griped in his right arm.

"**I'm sure Sokka has a plan for this" **He started to think as he headed to the forest that have taken over the small village

"What are you doing?" asked a childish Toph

"Thinking"

"What do you think?"

"Stuff"

"You look cute when you think"

"Thanks"

Aang gave her a friendly grin as they walked together **"Where was I? Right gotta find So…. Hold it. She just said I'm cute"**suddenly Aang footsteps stopped, this couldn't be right. **"Toph just said I'm…..cute?"**

One thing was acute and lack of memory Toph, but the _sugar queen _Toph was…. madness. _Tic, tac, tic ,tac….snap! _There goes what is left of his mind.

"WHO ARE YOU!!!!????" screamed a pretty much freaked and red faced Aang with a shout that could be heard miles away.

_Katara POV_

"**I think I'm still dreaming" **

I'm looking at the strangest scene in her whole life: Sokka frozen like a statue in front of me and Aang drinking one of those bizarre things my crazy brother always tastes with a smiling and happy Toph holding his arm. I brushed my eyes but the image remained there, this has to be some joke. Aang and Toph? Yeah, of course, then I'm dating that crazy prince Zuko.

"Who are they Aangy?"

"**I****t has to be a nightmare, right?" **

_Flash back _

"Finally awake? How can you have more sleep and I can't?" said Sokka, coming out of the forest

"Any ways, why is the screaming for?" Sokka gave a quick drink to the leaf container he was holding in his hands

"Hey you gotta taste this buddy" Aang just stood frozen in front of him

"C'mmon, it isn't some cactus juice. I promise" he was talking a rock

"Buddy, you're fine? It is not like I start to see crazy stuff again"

"Hi" greeted the joyful Toph

"Yo Toph"

"Aang, hey Aa…."

"**Wait a damn second" **Sokka sight directed again to Toph, then to the shocked Aang, then to the happy Toph again, then to Aang being held by the carefree Toph and started to mumble something.

"You" he pointed Aang "you" now he pointed Toph

"WHAT THE HELL!!!???"

His voice echoed trough the forest and rumbled in the air, even making some birds to fly away.

"Hmanfjs….Toph….sanjknjef….You….njjkebfl…..What!!??"

"Don't ask Sokka" A terrified Aang managed to say.

"No more bananaple juice for me" said a shocked Sokka

"Give me that!" and Aang swallowed all that was left of the exotic drink

_End of Flash back _

"**OK, get a hold of yourself Katara. Something is obviously wrong" **

"Sokka, I think is better if you just rest a little"

"Hn, wake me up when I stop hallucinating" A goner Sokka answered with a shivering eyebrow

"Aang" there was no response

"Aang!!??" I passed my hand in front of his face but there was nothing, not even a blink

Aang was like in other dimension, seeing to nothingness and just standing there; totally blank.

"AANG!!!" I said while shaking his Toph free shoulder. I would say she also didn't seem rather good, shy and all over Aang wasn't the tough earth bender I knew and surely no other person knew.

"Aang are you fine?" His face slowly turned to face me then to the shyly smiling girl on his side.

Aang neck started to twist madly, like one of those ghosts in the horror stories, I could clearly hear his neck cracking and his face was paler than one of a dead.

"Yes" said a zombified Aang

To me it wasn't like that; he was pretty disturbed. "Mind to tell me what's going on Toph?"

She pointed innocently at herself, like if she didn't know what was wrong.

"Me?"

"Of course you, who else is named Toph here?"

"I don't know" she didn't sound sarcastic, like if she was saying the truth. That shocked me a little.

"Ja, too funny Toph, now tell me what happened"

"Well, I remember Anangy" he trembled a little "Was going to find his friends then he started to think and I said he was cute. That's all"

"Ahh, I thought it was something more serious" **3, 2, 1, 0 **

"AANGY??? WHAT THE HECK IS THAT SUPPOSED TO MEAN!!!!"

"Well, he's name is Aang so…."

"I know, but why you named him like that??!!"

"I felt like"

This gotta be some kind of nightmare or prank or that water I took in the morning had some thing in it.

"By the way, who are you?"

Although it was unbelievably, Toph sounded sincere. This is something beyond bad, this is awful. I just remained silent as the situation was analyzed.

"You must be a friend of Aangy"

"Toph you really don't remember me?"

A move of her head showed the answer. A no, this had to be for the hit in her head the other night, its called amnesia I think. Heal her body was a piece of cake but her mind was a different issue, I knew nothing about that. This was bad, no, worst. This was a catastrophe.

"We should take you to a doctor"

"Is something wrong with me?"

"Yes, I fear"

"As long Aangy is coming"

"Please stop calling him that way" it gives me the creeps

"Ok….Aang" her voice sounded disappointed

"Aang, call Sokka, we're leaving to the nearest town" he was still petrified

"Aang?" I shook her shoulder like the last time

Suddenly his body started to fall back until the equilibrium was lost and_Thumb _Aang fell like a sack of potatoes with Toph still holding up his arm and the both of us looking him stunned.

"Maybe Toph could wait"

* * *

Thanks for all the reviews, the kittens thanks your help :D 

P.D: yep, English is my second language (i also suck in espanish grammar XP) so please forgive the mistakes (just tell me when something is really crappy)

... Uncle Iroh is the best!!!!...


	4. Actions

* * *

"Common Toph, it will only be for a few days"

"No"

"But we have to go"

"No, let Sokka and Katara go. I'm staying"

Aang thought it a little. It wasn't a bad idea after all. Less time with Toph was equal to a healthier arm and a mind.

"Have it your way"

"Aang!!"

"**Oh, c'mmon Katara, give me a break!"**

His water bending teacher approached and grabbed him by his arm, dragging him along to a safe distance; away from the super sensitive ear of Toph.

"You have to stay" she spoke in whispers

"Why me?"

"I have already told you"

" Awww, but…"

"We can't risk to leave her alone, resides, you are the only one she hears"

_Flash back _

"Do you know anithing just befote you were awake?" spoke the doctor

"No"

"Not even an idea?"

"Nop¿Can I leave? I'm hungry"

Toph keep looking at Aang, waiting a response or some kind of approval

"What's up Toph?" responded the nervous aribender

"I wanna know if you, well, you know"

"Hmp?"

"If you could come with me"

Perfect, now that Aang had achieved some free time to let the blood circle again in his arm and to feel it once again, in that precise moment she was asking to go with her and in consequence to give up using the said arm for a good time.

"Sokka can do it"

"Hey, why…."

"No! It is you i want to come"

"Ja" Sokka crossed his arms triumphant "That is what you got for…..Hey, what's wrong with me?"

Toph totally ignored the commentary of Sokka, which leaved the room mumbling something about lack of respect and that nobody appreciated him. Of course Aang didn't wanted to spend all day with the sweet Toph, so he searched some help in the eyes of Katara, waiting for some symphaty that could make him avoid the punishment.. She just gave him the _you do it or else….._look.

"let's go Toph" answered very depressed

"Yay, I just saw a good looking restaurant!"

Katara was already leaving alter the _happy couple _when the medic stopped her.

"Wait a moment young one, there is something important I have to tell you"

"What is it?

"That boy…Aang ¿What is the relation between the two of them?"

"Well, they are good friends. Why?"

"Your friend needs a lot of paciente and will"

"¿Hmmm?"

"For some reason he is the only one that makes her to behave and also he is the only one she is comfortable enough. So he is the only one that can make her remember"

"Are you sure?"

"Totally"

"**Poor Aang"** Katara couldn't image the weight in his shoulders "**It was enough pressure being the avatar alone and now he had to helpToph".**

"There is nothing we can do?"

"Now that you mention it"

"There is a cure?!"

"I have heard of a tea that can help"

"Really¡Thank you so much Where we can found it!? "

"In the dragon fang island. One week of travel to the south

_End of the__ Flashback_

"sleeping bags" Katara checked a list of things to take

"Ready" responded Sokka

"Food"

"Of course"

"Camping tent"

"ready"

"weel, we are ready. We will be back soon Aang"

Aang looked them very depressed, the medic said it World be a week but with Appa they World take only 4 days at the most. Still it was a long waiting time for spending it alone ….. with her

"Far well buddy"

"Bye" Aang just leaved the reasonable world for a twisted parallel reality. This wasn't his long waited dream come true.

"You're not going to Belice this Katara but yesterday I dreamed that Aang and Toph were togheter"

"Don't tell me" whispered Katara

"Said something?"

"No, nothing"

"Well, if you said so. Jip, jip" And the gigantic bison take off for later becoming a huge cloud thanks to the water bending of Katara

_Aang POV_

"**Now to wait" **

I seated to a side of the bonfire, without doing nothing else than seeing the trunks consuming in the fire. The truth is that I wanted that all those days passed this way: without doing anything.

"¡Aang!"

"**There goes my plan. At least she stop calling me Aangy" **

A goosebump traveled my spine. A few days ago the idea of a very feminine Toph was a dream, a bad one, but now she was in front of me doing the unthinkable. She was cooking.

"Want to eat something? I made it myself"

I keep staring the food. It wasn't the most good looking breakfast of all the world and I was pretty sure it would cause me problems latter, if you know what I mean. It didn't mattered that she was Toph, I wasn't taking the risk of dying for food poisoning and when my lips opened to say a no my body betrayed me. A loud and clear grumble was heard in kilometers aroud us. IThe truth, I was hungry, it was late and I didn't eat breakfast, the only problem is that Katara didn't leaved food.

"Here" And she handed me a bowl full of what looked like eggs with some strange meet and some veggies, or at least they seemed like that.

She devoured her part, I wasn't so entusiast. Only after assuring Toph didn't showed signs of being poisoned or falling dead I started to eat, you know the hunger is the best chef. To my surprise it wasn't so bad, truly it was better that the food of Katara, only in flavor, the image was other issue.

"Say Toph"

"¿Hmp?"

She was very smily this last days, I liked her good mood, that way she looked…. prettier. I blush a little with the thought only to shake it away. Now I was the crazy one

"When do you learn to cook?"

"I don't know I just can"

Sure she remembered nothing of her past, but somehow she managed to cook, maybe she learned back in home (other thing was that she never cooked). That was odd. Having a better thought, Toph hadn't forgotten a thing of what she learned in our journey, except her memories. Toph could see after all and she made that by earth bending, maybe she could do this things by instinct.

"Toph, Wanna play something?"

"What?"

"It is called earth bending" Perhaps she didn't remembered how it was called but she could remember how to do it and it could help her to gain her memories, besides a little of training wasn't bad for me even if earth bending was the reason she was like this. In the other hand, she could have forgotten. The only way to know was to see it.

"**Hands to work" **And Toph followed me to a safe clear space.

It was time for taking some actions.

* * *


	5. Day 1: tied

Finally, another chapter.

* * *

She remembered it too much well and although she remained the sweet Toph she had left a little of hers spirit of competition. A rock almost hit Aang in the head but he avoided to later counterattack. They have been competing all the morning and the sun was putting but even so she didn't want to accept that they were tied.

"C'mon Toph, it's getting late and I'm hungry, besides it is time for some rest."

"No, not yet, we have to finish this."

"But we have been doing this all day."

It was true, it started as a little training with Toph, only to see if she remembered how to earth bend, then she had the idea to duel, for fun and now the surroundings were a battle ground while the rocks flew from one side to another and the landscape was constantly changing. Aang win the first time, then Toph and thus they followed, there was no end for those fights and they were tired and very but very bored. Suddenly a rock brought Aang to the ground and although Toph won this encounter they were still tied.

"I win." Toph declared.

"We're tied."

"Of course no, you cheated!"

"Aww, it was only once. Besides we never said that airbending was cheating."

"But this can't finish in a tie." It was her pride that didn't allow it.

"……Let's make a race around the beach. If we continue like this battles will last forever."

"What?"

"There cannot be a tie in a race."

"No, I'm too tired for that."

"C'mon, the winner of this is going to be the champion."

"No."

"You will be able to choose a prize."

"Hmm." Now Toph was thinking it seriously. "Whatever?"

"Yup."

It was a tempting offer and Aang had a plan: If he was the winner (thing that was almost sure) he could ask Toph to behave or at least not to personify the empress of the sugar, ruler over all the sweet; he didn't like the idea of Toph stuck to him like glue. In the other hand, of she was the winner, only the spirits knew what would happen to him. He HAD to win.

"I accept the challenge" good thing she forgot his super human speed "Ok, you know the rules. Prepare to lost Aang"

"To the count of 3, One, two ….. Hey!"

Toph went out before time, living her some meters of advantage, but not enough: Aang was approaching quickly, gaining terrain. A malevolent smile was reflected in her face. After all, nobody said that earth bending was cheating.

_Aang POV_

I was taking terrain quickly, sure I was the fastest person alive, but she didn't remember.

"Who is biting the dust now?" I shouted Toph when I passed and left her some meters behind.

I was going to win for sure. Toph was quick (faster that I thought) but her speed didn't matched mine, of which she did not know nothing. Anyway, that Toph doesn't know, it will not do harm to her. I could almost taste the victory, the finish line was right in front of me and Toph above my heels, I didn't want to overcome her by much, you know: Angry Toph equals bad news. Then, suddenly something grabbed my leg and threw me to the ground, giving Toph a chance to pass me.

"You said something Aang?"

She was mocking of me, I couldn't lose, I didn't want to. Then I saw what held my feet or rather couldn't see them, my feet had sunk in the earth.

"**Earth bending." **

That was cheating and now I saw it better. From the beginning she had been using earth bending to be able to maintain the step. With a movement of my hands I released my legs but it was already too late, Toph was very far ahead for reaching her, at least running. If she had been using earth control to gain speed, how bad it was if I used air bending to reach her.

"**You will see." **I had to admit it, but spending too much time with Toph had made me more competitive.

With just one thought I flew in the air at top speed, I was going too fast that the only thing I could see was the goal and a black point growing bigger. Yes, that point was Toph and for some joke of the destiny she was in my way. I tried to stop but it was too late, I was going too fast and Toph didn't move. So I just waited the impact.

"**This is no good."** And finally I crashed

I cannot say that everything was smooth and calm but with a little air bending and earth bending the hit with Toph was less strong and both rolled in a now soft ground. As soon as we stopped a dust cloud covered us. I lay down in the earth, everything hurt; after all I had protected Toph. Unfortunately I couldn't say the same about me.

"_**Cough, cough, annoying dust, can't see a thing" **_

I coughed again, had to disperse the created dust product of the sand beneath me, if I didn't want to die asphyxiated. I try to stand up but it was not possible, there was something over me, something warm. I blew the dust to see the thing; maybe it was better not to know it. Blessed ignorance.

"Ugh. What happened?" Yes, it was Toph. The destiny had something against me.

"Umm Toph." My face started to turn red. What I could say? She was too close, and to say that was little. She was on me, literally.

"Aang?"

She moved of upon me and that had been good except by a small detail. Now she was upon my without letting me to rise and leaved my head trapped between her arms, preventing me from moving. Hers face was in front of mine, close enough to felt her breath in my face and I could not avoid to turn red like that time when Sokka drunk a full spicy sauce bowl. The only difference was the reason by which I was blushing.

"This is your fault; you could not accept that I was going to win!" She was very angered but that did not concern much to me at those moments

"You cheated!"

"Toph?"

"What?!"

"Could you move?"

"Oh."

Now it was her time to blush and although I believed it impossible, she was redder than me. It was not necessary to say more to make her move aside and sit beside me with crossed legs and turning around timidly to another side. A very intimidate silence surround us. I did not manage to speak for the surprise: It was unknown that Toph could see so innocent and tender and more extraordinary was the fact that I saw her that way.

"Who won?"

Thanks to the heaven Toph broke silence and she was already seen less like a tomato and more like a person, she only had slightly pink cheeks. I was other topic, but there was no need to hide my blush for obvious reasons. I could continue seeing her a little more. I analyzed the situation, we both had crossed the goal, rolling, but we had crossed it at the same time. In which moment? I never knew it.

"It's a tie." I said a little disappointed

"Then, we both can choose a prize?" There was some emotion in her voice

A chill crossed my back. It was crazy but it was true, we both won and we both could choose a wish… any wish. After all, we had tied.

* * *

This one took me to much time but at least it is finished. Actually I have been writing fan fic in spanish and I am to lazy to translate the chapters to english (nothing personal, it is easier for me to write in spanish) so be a little patient, I will be updating new chapters and stories sooner.

P.D: Si creen que entienden bien el español pueden leer mis historias en este idioma, son mas y generalmente las actualizo mas rapido


End file.
